Hard Days Work
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: Response to ATSB Quick Pick – Busy – Amy’s had a busy day. A bit silly, but it was a small plot bunny I was thinking of for a shirtless Face for JFM, and it just seemed to fit perfect with this quick pick.


**Title: Hard Days Work**

**Author: Billy**

**Summary: Response to QP – Busy – Amy's had a busy day.**

**Ratings: PG**

**Warnings/Notes: Contains a shirtless, just showered Face. A bit silly, but it was a small plot bunny I was thinking of for a shirtless Face for JFM, and it just seemed to fit perfectly to this QP as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A Team and I've not made a penny from this, I just do it for the jazz! **

Face turned on the shower to let the hot water come through. For the second time today he was going to take a shower. The first time he had tried, Eliza had interrupted him. A smile came to his face as he took off his shirt and his boxers. That shower had certainly not been clean.

Ah, Eliza, a young nurse who insisted on wearing her uniform, well at least until he'd gradually removed it. What a day he'd had. Problem was dating a nurse meant he'd be sleeping alone tonight, as her shift started at 9 o'clock. She'd just left for it. So he intended to shower, to get clean this time and have an early night himself. She'd worn him out and he had a feeling she'd be back early tomorrow.

Now naked, he put his hand into the water to test it. Perfect. He stepped in and allowed the hot water to massage and relax his body and flow through his hair.

The doorbell rang.

Face smiled. Normally he would have left it, but he was confident he knew who it was. He got out of the shower and quickly dried himself down with a large towel and then wrapped it around his waist. He checked himself in the mirror, brushing his wet hair back off of his face with his hand.

He walked to the front door, picking up a black lace bra from the sofa.

"Forgot something did we, honey?" Face said cheekily as he opened the front door, dangling the bra in front of him.

"That is certainly not mine!"

"Amy!" Face quickly put the bra behind his back and tightened the towel around his waist. She walked into the apartment not even waiting to be invited. She looked stressed and tired.

"Didn't you get my message?"

Face thought hard. Oh yes, the phone had rung earlier that afternoon, but he'd been just a little tied up at the time, with Eliza.

Literally.

He tried not to let the smile creep on his face at that thought.

"No, sorry haven't checked the machine," Face replied looking over to the answer-phone which was flashing to say it had a message. "You do know it's nine o'clock in the evening, Amy?"

"Yes, and if you'd listened to my message, I said I would pop over once I was finished at the office and that I might be late," Amy could see the blank expression on his face. "To drop off the information Hannibal wanted on Robertson." She handed Face an envelope. He reached out to take it and still had the bra in his hand, which he stuffed down the back of the sofa so it was out of sight. Amy rolled her eyes. "So you could give it to him tomorrow, when you pick him up from the film set in the morning. You did remember you've got to pick him up tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes of course," Face lied. "You know it's kind of late, couldn't we have done this tomorrow morning?"

"I'm sorry, but some of us have to work for a living, Face. To pay our rent." Amy gestured at the luxury apartment she was standing in. "I've just finished at the office. I tried to get here as soon as I could." Her tone was short. "Once I'd done my job at the paper, I then did the digging around for Hannibal. Knowing I was going to be out of the office for a couple of days, I've had loose ends to tie up, three stories that needed to go to copy, expenses to claim. AND I've got some new reporter who has joined the paper, following my every move, who's driving me crazy. So I'm sorry, I've turned up a little later than anticipated."

"Okay, I didn't realise you were that busy."

Amy spotted the Chinese takeout cartons on the dining table. "And I haven't even had dinner yet."

Face had a pang of guilt. He didn't know what to say. Amy always worked hard and never usually complained. Maybe he hadn't appreciated just how hard. As he had no clothing to fiddle with, as he would do in his usual nervous fashion, he made sure the towel was firmly wrapped around his waist

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Amy asked starting to sound more relaxed. Almost smug thought Face. "Oh and if you didn't get my message, you might want to check it now, because Hannibal wanted you to get some stuff together too."

"What?" Face panicked.

"Some fake documents or something. Its all in my message," Amy smiled seeing Face's expression as she walked towards the apartment door. "Oh and next time, you might want to cover up." Gesturing to just the towel that was around his waist.

"Hey, I've got nothing to hide," Face smiled.

"Oh yeah. You do know you've got scratches down your back?"

END


End file.
